YJHU Multiverse
by UltraPhantom
Summary: Basically each chapter talks about another Earth that's different from the other and sometimes a what-if story if you want to call it. It has all the shows and movies you can think of here. Like Danny Phantom, Ben 10, Miraculous, Justice League, Miraculous, American Dragon, El Tigre, Max Steel, Ghost Rider, and lots of other stuff that I don't want to spoil.
1. Earth-1: Avengers

**Hey guys, it's me UltraPhantom here with another story. This will be different because in each chapter I will be talking about the Multiverse fan stories that either I have made or other fanfiction writers have made as well. **

**If you guys have a story that's interesting leave a comment down below with the name of the story as well as the description. I'll PM if I will consider it. **

**Also to let you know that when I make the description of the Earth, I will make a one shot of it called, YJHU Multiverse One Shot. Be sure to keep an eye on that cause it'll be out in a week. But let's get this first Earth chapter out of the way.**

* * *

**Earth-1:** Avengers

**Main Author:** Me.

**Stories Will Be Made:** Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Young Justice Heroes, Young Justice Heroes: Avengers, Ultraman: The Ultimate Enemy, Ultraman & Venom: Heroes United, Overwatch & Armored Heroes: Fighting In Metal, Revengers: The Dark World, Young Justice Heroes: The Multiversal War, Max Steel and The Avatar: Damn Hero Complex, Venom & RWBY: With A Hint Of Ice, Ultraman & Omni-X: The Winter Soldier, Kryptonian-Ghost Galaxy, Kryptonian-Ghost Galaxy Vol. 2, Young Justice Heroes: Age Of Ultron, Stormwolf: Godkillers, Kryptonian-Ghost Galaxy Vol. 3, Young Justice Heroes: Invasion, Ultraman & Wonder Girl: Crisis On Earth-X, Young Justice Heroes: Civil War, Kryptonian-Ghost Galaxy Vol. 4, Ultraman & Phantom: Return Of The Ultimate Enemies, Revengers: Ragnarok, Young Justice Heroes: Outsiders, Young Justice Heroes: Infinity War, & Young Justice Heroes: Endgame.

**Short Description:** Basically Young Justice, Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja, American Dragon: Jake Long, Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir, Danny Phantom, Ben 10, and some Marvel events are all merged into one single universe. The Green Lanterns know the Plumbers as they work together before. Plumbers know that magical creatures exist. In general, both Jor-El and Zor-El have a younger brother name Sor-El. Meaning that he has a son who's cousin is Kara and Clark. When Krypton exploded, 4 pods made out of it. 3 of them eventually go to Earth while the Last one will be going to Xandar. All the cartoon heroes will come together to form the Avengers, Young Justice, and Justice League

**Main Characters:** David Callahan/Ultraman, Alex Winter/Overwatch, Cassie Sandsmark/Wonder Girl, Thor, Jake Long/American Dragon, Ben Tennyson/Omni-X, Randy Cunningham/Ninja, Gwen Tennyson/Lucky Girl, Nichole Callahan/Shadow Knight, Danny Fenton/Phantom, Adrian Agreste/Cat Noir, Kevin Levin/Absorbing Man, and last but not least Connor Kent/Superboy

**Main Pairs:** Ultraman x Wonder Girl, Overwatch x Flashette, Phantom x Ember, Omni-X x Zatanna, Ninja x Theresa, Lucky Girl x Absorbing Man, American Dragon x Artillery, Shadow Knight x Inquire, Cat Noir x Ladybug, Superboy x Miss Martian,

**Other Information:** I have made a couple of OC's along with some familiar DC characters from DC shows/movies


	2. Earth-2: Phantom Twins

**Hey guys, it's me UltraPhantom here with another chapter. This time, one of my good friends Mikaela2015 is getting her own universe in my YJHU Multiverse. Her stories is amazing and you should definitely check it out.  
**

**If you have a story that you want everyone to know and it's interesting, then PM because I would love to take request.**

* * *

**Earth-2:** Phantom Twins

**Main Author:** Mikaela2015.

**Stories Made:** The Phantom Twins S1, S2, S3, & S4, The Phantom Twins: Senior Year, The Phantom Twins: World's Collide, The Phantom Twins S5, The Phantom Twins One-Shot Series, and The Phantom Twins: Quest for The Staff of Dreams

**Short Description:** In this world, Danny Fenton has a twin sister named Dayla. Both of them became half ghosts after a portal accident and basically went through most of the same adventures Danny does in the tv series. Dayla has a boyfriend named Andrew Knight and both Danny and Dayla have clones named Danielle and Dale. In my universe, they're known as the Phantom Twins.

**Main Characters:** Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom, Dayla Fenton/Dayla Phantom, Danielle Fenton/Dani Phantom, Dale Fenton/Dale Phantom, Tucker Foley, Sam Manson, Valerie Gray/Red Huntress, Andrew Knight, Jack Fenton, Maddie Fenton, Jazz Fenton, Sonya Orlov, Jimmy Olsen, Venelope Hawkeye / Vladia Plasmius.

**Main Pairs:** Danny x Sam, Andrew x Dayla, Valerie x Tucker, Danielle x Jimmy, Dale x Sonya

**Other Information:** Someone ask if we ever going to crossover and we would like to say maybe. We may or may not do a crossover.


	3. Earth-3: Vilgax's Heir Timeline

**Hey guys, it's me UltraPhantom here with another chapter. This time, a good friend of mine Heato-kun** **has an interesting story to tell. Which I hope you will all love.  
**

**Like I said before, if you have a story that you want everyone to know and it's interesting, then PM because I would love to take request.**

* * *

**Earth-3:** Vilgax's Heir Timeline

**Main Author:** Heato-kun

**Stories Made:** Hidden Inheritance

**Short Description:** Ben is the son of Vilgax, taken (by accident) as a baby by the Plumbers into Earth, given to his canon parents. Some time after getting the Omnitrix (during "Secrets"), he eventually learns of his true identity and is taken by his father back to Vilgaxia, both out of curiosity and grudge against his Earth family for never telling him the truth. He now trains under Vilgax's tutelage, learning his ways and aiming to be like him, often seen in his Chimera Sui Generis form. Rumors of his feats as a prince run around the planets, but he's rarely ever name-dropped thanks to Vilgax's safety freak measures. While he does have a crush on Kai and won't ever tell her until he's a ruler in the future, he does get the unrequited interest of Looma and Attea (both have witnessed him fighting as Four Arms and Bullfrag, and while they're confused as to who he exactly is, they're definitely into Vilgax's changeling son). He eventually meets Rook, but that's a thing in a chapter I haven't written yet ;)

Gwen, his Earth human cousin, misses her cousin deeply. While she has been told of him being adopted some time after Ben disappeared, she's unaware he's Vilgax's son and refuses to believe Vilgax killed him, thinking he's either been kidnapped by him or someone else, as Ben kept up the lie that Vilgax was dead once he learned of who he really was. She often hangs out with her cousin Lucy, who attempts to cheer her up, and Kevin who she sometimes sees as a rowdy kid around town.

Kevin heard of Ben possibly being dead and is secretly upset about it, as he has some repressed feelings he wanted to share to Ben about their rivalry and previous fights. He often hangs out with Alan, who doesn't have his Pyronite powers there due to Servantis not being around. His and Gwen's friends all argue they seem like a couple, much to their annoyed mutual denial. He's still a mutant, and has some problems controlling his energy absorption due to the psychological block Ben's supposed death brought, leaving him stuck to matter absorption instead.

Vilgax is out there as a widower, taking care of Ben and showing him fatherly affection, the total opposite of their canon interactions since Ben is one of his people here. He tells Ben bits by bits about his past so that Ben can learn the truth without feeling too conflicted. He hates Max for taking Ben away and he hates him even more for not telling Ben (unaware that Max didn't even know Ben is his son). Ben might be his weak spot, but neither of them are actually weak, so it'd be best not to mess with Vilgaxia's royal family. He's also still as much of a threat as in canon, except he knows Ben's alien forms better, and while he wouldn't harm him (far from that), if someone were ever to pose him and his family a threat, you can bet he'll show no mercy.

Max is left to wonder why his life has turned upside down, unaware that Ben knows he's adopted, unaware of why Vilgax TRULY wants to take Ben away, unaware of Ben's actual identity, and unaware of Ben's whereabouts as well. He deeply regrets not speaking out and reaching out to Ben, but his own insecurities and fear of hurting Ben more than he already did end up making things worse and keep him secretive. Carl is mad at him because he suspects he's responsible for Ben's disappearance because of his job, and he's right, but no one really knows the full story. Gwen's parents are a bit less approving of her hanging around her grandfather too much after what happened with Ben, but she still goes to see him, feeling everyone needs support now that he's gone. Max takes back the mantle of protecting the Earth now that Ben is gone, and he wishes he could have Ben as one of his juniors now that he's back into work.

That was it for the details about the universe, now as for whether or not I'll be continuing this... I will, and it'll go all the way to Omniverse if it has to :P (I also plan to throw in some other extras, "what ifs" and the like down the line, both from the show and my own).

**Main Characters: **Ben Tennyson, Vilgax, Max Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, and Kevin Levin

**Main Pairs:** Hints of Gwen x Kevin

**Other Information from ****Heato-kun****:** That was it for the details about the universe, now as for whether or not I'll be continuing this... I will, and it'll go all the way to Omniverse if it has to :P (I also plan to throw in some other extras, "what ifs" and the like down the line, both from the show and my own).


	4. Earth-4: Wildharmony

**Hey guys, it's me UltraPhantom here with another chapter. And this Earth is something I came up within a dream and legit thought it was real. I also found this amazing quote that is so true.****  
**

**Quote: Nightmares are actually better than beautiful dreams because when you wake up from a nightmare everything ok but when you wake up from a beautiful dream, life is disappointing.**

**Like I said before if you have a story that you want everyone to know and it's interesting, then PM because I would love to take requests. I'm sorry for the long wait for another chapter. Been busy with college, but now I'm done. I will be uploading more chapters on my other stories later today.**

* * *

**Reviews**

**benzarro15: **Thanks, glad you like it.

**mikaela2015: **Thanks, glad you enjoy this. I can't wait to make more versions of them.

**hrisi292: **Thanks, glad you like it. I have like 30 more Earth's to write before I start running out of ideas.

* * *

**Earth-4:** Wildharmony

**Main Author:** Me.

**Stories Made:** Future YJHU Multiverse One Shot

**Short Description: **Basically everything is the same as Young Justice S1 but, Green Arrow and Black Canary are married. They also secretly have a son named Robert Queen. His meta-gene activates when he was little and has fire powers as he likes to call himself Wildfire. Unfortunately to the world, they don't know he exists as his parents kept him away from the public. Only Roy Harper/Arsenal, Thea Queen/Red Arrow and some of JL members know him. Especially Batman because he is Robert's godfather. So when Robert, meets YJH it's not too good as they believe that Robert was an intruder. They get their ass handed because of his hand-to-hand combat skills. Needless to say, some of the YJ members don't trust him and don't him, even more, when they get another teammate who happens to know Robert. Turns out it's his best friend/girlfriend Allison Beverly/Harmony. She is skilled in bows and arrows as well as hand-to-hand combat skills. YJ will be jealous that Harmony, a well know hero, know someone like Wildfire.

**Main Characters: **Robert Queen/Wildfire, Allison Beverly/Harmony, Artemis Crock/Artemis, Thea Queen/Red Arrow, Roy Harper/Arsenal, Bruce Wayne/Batman, Oliver Queen/Green Arrow, and Laural Queen/Black Canary.

**Main Pairs: **Robert Queen/Wildfire x Allison Beverly/Harmony, Oliver Queen/Green Arrow x Laural Queen/Black Canary, Thea Queen/Red Arrow x Roy Harper/Arsenal, and Bruce Wayne/Batman x Selina Kyle/Catwoman

**Other Information: **TBA


	5. Earth-5: Anti-Twins

**Hey guys, it's me UltraPhantom here with another chapter. Here is another chapter based on Stormwolf150's Renegade Justice series. Check it out, it's amazing.**

* * *

**Earth-5: **Anti-Twins

**Main Author:** Me.

**Stories Made:** Future YJHU Multiverse One Shot

**Short Description: **Basically everything is the same as Renegade Justice (Stormwolf150 story) but Drake Maverick/Venom has a twin sister name Drana Maverick. She got bitten by a spider and it gave her spider powers. She soon became Scarlet Spider. This version of the world also has David Mason/Ultraman as well as his twin sister Davina Mason/Ultrawoman. She is as powerful as her brother with the same powers too. Every event in Renegade Justice is the same as the world calls Ultraman and Ultrawoman, the Kryptonian Twins. Ultrawoman is also scary and serious as her brother. When they arrived on Earth, they were instantly adopted to the Callahan parents as well as their daughter. But eventually, they were betrayed that scarred the twins to life. It's also why the two are always serious and don't trust anyone. Ultraman will eventually end up with Scarlet Spider, while Ultrawoman ends up with Venom.

**Main Characters: **David Mason/Ultraman, Drake Maverick/Venom, Drana Maverick/Scarlet Spider, & Davina Mason/Ultrawoman.

**Main Pairs: **Drake Maverick/Venom x Davina Mason/Ultrawoman & David Mason/Ultraman x Drana Maverick/Scarlet Spider

**Other Information: **Originally Drana was going to have a symbiote but me and Stormwolf150 scrapped that idea.


	6. Earth-6: Brothers

**Hey guys, it's me UltraPhantom here with another chapter. Once again it's another chapter based on Stormwolf150's Renegade Justice series. Check it out, it's amazing.**

* * *

**Earth-6: **Brothers

**Main Author:** Me.

**Stories Made:** Future YJHU Multiverse One Shot

**Short Description: **Imagine a world that's like the Renegade Justice story. Except that David was found early and his brothers with Drake Maverick. They were both 3 when David was found. His name is David Maverick. They are the same age and consider each other as twins since in this world they look similar. David learns to control his Kryptonian powers and is known as Rampage with his own symbiote named Poison. His twin brother Drake has a symbiote known as Venom as they fight and kill evil.

**Main Characters: **David Maverick/Rampage & Drake Maverick/Venom

**Main Pairs: **David Maverick/Rampage x Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel & Drake Maverick/Venom x Artemis Crock/Tigress

**Other Information: **TBA

* * *

**Here is my new schedule, hope you like them as they will go back and forth each week.**

**Week 1-**

**Monday: Earth's Mightiest Heroes**

**Tuesday: YJH Multiverse**

**Wednesday: DDSK Of RWBY**

**Thursday: Write Chapters**

**Friday: Renegade Of Steel**

**Saturday: YJH Multiverse**

**Sunday: Write Chapters**

**Week 2-**

**Monday: Rise Of The Outlaws**

**Tuesday: YJH Multiversal One Shot**

**Wednesday: Heroes In Silverstone City**

**Thursday: Write Chapters**

**Friday: Phantom Justice & His Lil Brother Part 2**

**Saturday: ****YJH Multiversal One Shot**

**Sunday: Write Chapters**


	7. Earth-7: Secret Trio

**Earth-7: **Secret Trio

**Main Author:** Me.

**Stories Made:** N/A

**Short Description: **Basically it's the combined world of Danny Phantom, American Dragon: Jake Long, and Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. Everything that happened in there show took place at the same time here. The only difference is that Danny never revealed his identity. These heroes meet in secret as they call themselves the Secret Trio, as they are also the only protectors of the world. Danny is the oldest, followed by Randy, then Jake.

**Main Characters: **Randy Cunningham/Ninja, Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom, & American Dragon/Jake Long

**Main Pairs: **Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom x Sam Manson, American Dragon/Jake Long x Rose, and Randy Cunningham/Ninja x Theresa Fowler

**Other Information: **TBA


End file.
